Snow Angel
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Colette and Lloyd spend a snowey day together.


My bloke was playing the ice seal part of the game and I asked "would it be too cruel to push Colette over into the snow so she can make a snow angel?", and before I knew it I was typing.

Pre-game Colette/Lloyd piece of fluffy cuteness. Because there's just not enough Colette/Lloyd fluff out there :) No spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I own a little plastic Colette figure which arrived in the post today, but not Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

"Come on you lazy lump, it's midday already" Dirk tried to wake Lloyd up. 

"But it's warm in bed, it's cold out there," a hand appeared out of the mound of blankets and pillows that Lloyd was hiding under and pointed towards the general direction of the window. "Besides, I'm awake, I'm just not getting out of bed," he said.

"Alright, but don't go complaining to me when you realise you've wasted the day away," Dirk said leaving to go and fetch some more firewood in from outside.

A few minutes later he called through the door "Lloyd, guess who I've seen coming up the path," Lloyd, being completely buried under every blanket and pillow he could find, didn't hear the warning. The first thing he knew about it was a flying lump that jumped onto his bed and began to bury around the blankets trying to find Lloyd in amongst it all.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" he said, wigging out of his cocoon to see what had just attacked him. He grinned when he saw it was Colette, wrapped up in a warm looking coat with fluff trimming on the hood, and a cute pair of mittens dangling from the sleeves.

"Morning Lloyd," she smiled. "What you doing?"

"Staying warm," the boy said, looking out of the window at the snow. 

"Oh, come on Lloyd, it's not that cold. I wanna go build a snowman!" Colette said, digging around trying to find Lloyd's arm under the blankets to drag him out of bed by.

"Alright, alright, I'll get up," Lloyd said, untangling himself from the covers. Colette laughed when he emerged from all the blankets, it appeared that he was wearing as many clothes as he could pull on.

"Go heat the kettle up and I'll be with you in a minute," he said, searching around for some warm clothes that hadn't been slept in to change into. 

A few minutes later Lloyd joined Colette by the fire and the two made hot chocolate with the water she had boiled.

"You really want to go outside in that and build a snowman?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, the snow's not actually falling any more, it'll be fun," Colette smiled, her hands wrapped around her mug to absorb warmth from it before she went out in the cold again.

"Oh, go on then," Lloyd smiled. "But if I turn into an icicle I'll blame you,"

"You wouldn't turn into an icicle, you'd turn into a Lloydcicle or something," Colette smiled. Lloyd rolled his eyes. He grabbed Colette's coat from the hook on the back of the door and held it out for her as she snuggled into it. He put his own on and searched around in the many pockets for a pair of gloves he knew had to be in one of them. He eventually found them and held the door open for Colette to go through before leaving the house himself. 

The pair picked out a good patch of snow to build the snowman on and started working on putting together a bunch of snow large enough to build the body out of. Noishe looked up in his pen and made a curious sort of whine.

"You wanna help too Noishe?" Colette asked as she walked over to his pen and let him out. The large dog-like creature was puzzled by it all, but was content to have a wander around the garden, investigating the snow. 

The time passed quickly as they built up the snowman. Once they'd built both the head and the body they puzzled over how to get the top half onto the top of the bottom half, neither of them was tall enough to reach they'd made it so large.

"I know!" said Lloyd smiling. He handed the smaller lump of snow to Colette and picked her up carefully. Now she could reach far enough to put the parts together. Once she was satisfied the top was on securely Lloyd put her down gently.

"Lets go find some stuff to decorate it with," Colette smiled and walked back in the direction of the house. She and Lloyd found a bunch of things they decided would look good on the snowman and headed out to the garden again. They worked together to add the decoration to the snowman, and, once it was finished, stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Looks good," Lloyd nodded. "What do you think Noishe?" he asked. The dog looked over at the sound of his name, regarded the snowman with a look of puzzlement and gave a gruff little bark.

"I think that's good enough to deserve a reward of another hot chocolate," Colette smiled, once again turning towards the house. Only this time she slipped on a patch of ice and fell into a large pile of snow.

"Colette! Are you OK?" Lloyd asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she giggled, flailing about in the snow a bit trying to get out. Lloyd moved over to her carefully and pulled her out of the snow. He brushed the worst of the snow off her coat and out of her hair and then giggled.

"Look," he said, pointing to where she'd fallen. "It's a snow angel!"

"That's cute," Colette smiled. "And much better than a hole in a wall."

"Honestly," Lloyd said and rolled his eyes. "Lets go inside and make that hot chocolate, I'm getting cold."

They put Noishe back in his pen and did just that.

"So," Colette smiled at Lloyd over the top of the large, steaming mug she was holding. "Was that worth being dragged out of bed for?"

"I recon so," said Lloyd. "Although I told you I'd blame you if I got cold, and I did. My nose is frozen."

Colette giggled, leaned over and gave his nose a quick kiss. Lloyd blushed brightly as Colette settled back down in her chair and smiled at him. Yes, he thought, it had definitely been worth it.


End file.
